1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display panel having improved light-use efficiency, a display device including the display panel, and a method of manufacturing the display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel which efficiently reuse light provided from a light source to improve light-use efficiency, a display device including the display panel, and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a non-emissive type display device that needs an additional light source (e.g., a liquid crystal display device and a beam projector), liquid crystals are arranged between two sheets of polarizer to control transmission/blocking of light and thereby form an image. However, an absorptive polarizer which has been widely used only uses half of the light emitted from a light source and the rest of the light is absorbed by the polarizer. Therefore, light-use efficiency is relatively low and improving luminance of a display device is limited.
Therefore, there is an issue with non-emissive type display devices that require improvement of light-use efficiency and luminance. For instance, it has been proposed that a reflective polarizer reflecting the non-transmitted light, instead of an absorptive polarizer absorbing the not-transmitted light, be arranged between a display panel and a light source. If a polarization direction of the not-transmitted light reflected by a reflective polarizer is changed and the not-transmitted light is redirected toward the reflective polarizer, the not-transmitted light may be transmitted by the reflective polarizer. Therefore, the not-transmitted light may be reused, thereby improving light-use efficiency. Various research is being conducted to reduce loss of light in non-emissive type display devices.